


unplanned

by larry_forever4



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_forever4/pseuds/larry_forever4
Summary: Harry and Louis were a couple and still want to be together and would if it weren't for management. They both encourage each other to see other people, but still don't want them to. One night Louis gets drunk and sleeps with a girl. The next morning he gets some news. He doesn't react too well to it. Can Harry be there for him?





	

Harry and Louis loved eachother, they still do. They would be together, if it weren't for management that caused them to break up. They still cared for each other and were still madly in love with each other. They encouraged each other to see other people but they both knew that neither of them would, except for one night.

They boys had been out drinking one night at a party they had to go to, and they all got pretty wasted. Especially Louis. Even though they other boys were pretty drunk as well, they all discussed to keep an eye on Louis. They all finally met up at the bar, with Niall holding Louis up because if he wasn't he'd full straight to the floor. They were having a 'conversation' when a young girl with blonde hair that Louis was dancing with earlier came up to him grabbing his hand. 

"Louis come with me like you said you would earlier." She said to Louis dragging him off.

"Alright love. Guys imma go with my friend Briana. See you later, or tomorrow at the hotel, I don't know." Louis said going off with Briana in a bathroom or something. 

"Well it looks like someones getting lucky. Sorry Harry he's so stupid." Niall said weakly smiling at Harry. 

___________________________________  
               The Next Morning

Louis had passed out at the party on a couch. He had a raging headache. He was about to call Liam to come pick him up, until he heard someone in the bathroom throwing up. He walked into the bathroom and found Briana on the floor puking. He bent down and started rubbing her back. When she stopped, he went out to the front room and told her friend to watch Briana. Louis got into his car and drove to the hotel.

Louis and Harry were sharing a room. It wasn't weird though so it was fine.

When he got back to the hotel he went strait up to the room and started changing his clothes. Harry was in the shower. When Harry got out, no one said anything to each other. They both sat there is silence on their phones. Niall, Liam, and Zayn came through the door.

"Hey mates let's go, we have an interview to do." Niall said as both the boys stood up and followed them out the door. They were all walking down the hallway to the elevator when Louis phone started to ring. It was Briana. They walked into the elevator when Louis answered. 

"Hello" Louis answered in a very tired voice. The boys were eaves dropping but couldn't hear who it was." What do you want Briana." That immediately caught all the boys attention. Making them all stare at him. "No..what the hell no." They could all sense him getting mad so they all slowly stepped away from him in the little space they had in the elevator. "Well its not fucking mine...Well its not your just a fucking whore so who knows how many other guys there were so it can't be.."Louis was yelling now. The boys were so curious of what he was talking about. Louis didn't say anything else. The light drained out of his face and they could see the tears forming in his eyes. A tear fell down his face. He still had the phone on his ear and they could hear someone talking on the other line. Louis was in shock. He couldn't believe what he hearing. Briana was pregnant. Louis hated this. He was saving having kids for Harry when they could be together again after they dropped their contract.

The elevator opened and Louis still stood there motionless. The boys stepped out except for Louis. Louis snapped out of it and wiped his eye. He was furious. He threw his phone across the elevator and stormed out passed the boys. They had stopped and waited for Louis to get out of the elevator before he had done that so they saw everything.


End file.
